


Missed You

by Ariesjette



Category: Charlie Puth (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Barebacking, Creampie, Cute boys fucking, Desperation, M/M, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Charlie and Shawn havent fucked in a long time





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr... archived!

Shawn and Charlie haven’t seen each other in for-fucking-ever. They have been super busy touring and haven’t fucked each other in a long time. Though Nick Jonas often has his dick in Shawn’s ass and Charlie’s been choking on Adam Levine’s cock’ the two haven’t fucked and were itching for it. Shawn removed his shirt revealing his pale chest. Charlie ran his fingers over the pretty Canadian chest. Shawn lifted off Charlie’s tank. They kissed. Shawn was needy and bit on Charlie’s lip. The sweat the built up made them even hornier. Shawn smelled delicious to Charlie. Charlie lifted up Shawn’s thick biceps and noshed on Shawn’s sandy brown pit hair. The scent of Shawn killed Charlie, fuck he missed this. Shawn was horny and needed to get fucked. He pulled Charlie off his pit and dropped to his knees. Shawn being so much taller still crouched further to suck Charlie’s cock. Charlie’s cock was slightly curved and only around 6 and a half inches but it hit Shawn’s prostate like a dream. Shawn was defiantly a cock whore. He slobbered all over Charlie’s cock; Charlie moaned (yes it did sound melodious) shutting his eyes tight. Shawn stopped sucking every so often to jerk Charlie. “Table!” Charlie said under his breath. Shawn stopped deepthroating the dick and smiled devilishly and draped his tall physique on the Mahogany table. Charlie spit roughly on Shawn’s hole. Charlie began rimming Shawn. The scraggly stubble Charlie had was heavenly for Shawn’s hole. Shawn bit into his fist to keep from howling. Charlie rimmed Shawn while scissoring him open. “I got the lube you like” Charlie whispered out into Shawn’s hole. Charlie got up and walked to his discarded jeans and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. 

“No, no condom” Shawn said hearing Charlie rip open the wrapper. Charlie’s dick got even harder at that. Shawn’s back arched beautifully. Charlie sunk his dick fully into Shawn. Shawn silently screamed as he felt the dick in him. They began thrusting. Shawn grabbed the edges of the table while Charlie thrusted in and out of Shawn like an animal. Shawn’s prostate was being hit more than a punching bag. Shawn was in heaven. “Fuck Charlie. Oh!!! HNNNG!!! Fuck oh!” Shawn grunted in staccato. Charlie made purposeful scratches on Shawn’s back and spanked Shawn’s fat cheeks. Shawn was so blushed. Charlie was exploding with pleasure. His orgasm was quickly approaching. Charlie put his right leg on the table to fuck harder. He sunk all he had into Shawn and released 7 thick ropes of pearly white cum into Shawn’s ass. He twitched and collapsed on Shawn’s back peppering it with kisses. They stayed like that for around 30 seconds before Charlie pulled out and flipped Shawn over. Shawn’s cock was a little raw from being ground into the table. Charlie jerked the thick cock. Shawn convulsed and shot his creamy load on his reddened chest. Charlie licked up the cum and kissed Shawn smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I can still get requests from tumblr soooo
> 
> Stinkloverdude.tumblr.com or ariesjette on twitter just dm me a suggestion! Or just request in the comments!


End file.
